Resident Ninja May Cry
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Something has gone very wrong. Someone is responsible for a zombie outbreak and an outbreak of fiends and demons as well. Who could be behind this and what could be their goal? The cast of Resident Evil, Ninja Gaiden and Devil May Cry aim to find out. The credit for this goes to ShadowLight82 for originating the idea and giving me the okay to write the story. This guy is creative.
1. Boys will be boys

Leon Kennedy was in the Subway helping civilians trapped in a subway car escape before the zombies two carts back reach them, now having broken through the doors of the last cart, now being only one cart away from their buffet. Leon managed to pry the doors open and the people rushed out just as the zombies were about to break their way through. Leon backed up and checked his ammo before firing at the oncoming undead. He shot a few of them in the head, but then, strange creatures with large scythes appeared as if made out of sand and approached Leon, ignoring the zombies, who likewise ignored them and got ready to attack the shocked agent.

"What the hell are these?" He demanded, shooting at them, managing to kill a few of them, but then he ran out of ammo, drawing his knife as a demon approached.

Suddenly, as the demon lifted its scythe, a fist flew past Leon's head and smashed the demon in the face, sending it flying and the mask it had for a face came off, flying into the air. "You'd be wasting your time with that knife, pal. Something like that won't hurt a demon." A young man's voice said as a guy in a red trench coat, black pants and what looked like cowboy boots with white hair stepped in front of Leon with a weird gadget on his back that looked strangely like arms. "Let me show you how it's done." He said, catching the mask, throwing it at two others, making it bounce off one's face into another's, amazingly beating both of them easily, then walking into the crowd of enemies, suddenly bringing his leg up and kicking a zombie in the face right beside him and then punched a demon through a wall as the two strange arms on his back suddenly produced slim short swords from his back, which he threw into the heads and chests of zombies and demons easily, but one he seemed to have forgotten about came up behind him, scythe ready, but then, with amazing speed, he spun around and pulled out a black, custom-made (and very well-made at that) pistol that looked like a 9mm., but was BY FAR more deadly. "Jackpot!" He said, firing a shot of his own demonic energy from the gun and blasted the demon sending it all over the place. He walked over to Leon and held out his hand. "You okay?" He asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, but who the hell are you? And how did you do that?" Leon asked.

"The name's Dante. You may have heard of me. I run a little shop back in New York called Devil May Cry. As for how I did that, you could say I've been doing it for a long time." He said.

From there demons the likes of which Dante had never even seen before appeared from portals that formed from nowhere and closed as soon as the demons came out of them. A giant pink bat looking demon rushed at them and got ready to swing its claw at them and, before Dante could make a move, a ninja jumped off the top of the subway car, charging a blue orb from his hands, then threw it at the demons head, blasting it off with a huge gush of green blood as the body stumbled and fell to the ground as the ninja landed on his feet. He then glared at the demons. "Fiends. Creatures of the dark that don't belong in this world once again weasel their way into it." He said, drawing a beautiful katana and wasting no time dispatching the demons with a mix of unbelievable speed and flawless technique, at one point stopping as his weapon began to glow and a blue, then red essence was glowing at his feet, then he rushed at speeds that were hard for even Dante to track as he constantly appeared, threw deadly slashes and tore the fiends apart, then disappeared again until each fiend was vivisected effortlessly, leaving the demons dead in less than a minute, swinging his sword once to get the blood off before sheathing it. "Return to the darkness that spawned you!" He ordered.

"Well, look at you. Bursting in like a hero and ruining my thunder." Dante said, walking up to the ninja and they shook hands.

"I take it you two know each other." Leon asked.

"Reputation only, we've both stopped Armageddon on multiple occasions and kicked the ass of armies of fiends and demons." Dante explained.

"I'm Ryu Hayabusa. It means Dragon Falcon." Ryu said, bowing his head to Leon.

"Well, since they didn't go out of their way to attack each other, I'd have to say they're working together." Leon stated.

"Well, who has the time or patience to control armies of zombies, fiends AND demons?" Dante asked. "Seems like a bit of a hassle if you ask me." He said in his usual, not-exactly-caring tone.

"We'll figure that out later, the smart thing to do now would be to team up so we don't get killed. They always say 'two heads are better than one'. Imagine what we can do with three." Ryu said.

"I don't mind a few helping hands. Just try not to steal the spotlight too much." Dante said.

"I could definitely use the help if I'm gonna keep working on this" Leon said, getting more ammo from the fallen zombies.

Suddenly, they heard a noise and gathered close together. "Ready your weapons, guys." Ryu said, taking his stance.

"Locked and loaded." Leon said, aiming his pistol.

"And here we go saving the world all over again." Dante said, getting a sword ready from Lucifer.


	2. Girl Power

Lady was in the subway actually not too far from where Dante and the others were, taking down dozens of demons at once, outmaneuvering them easily. She blocked the blade of one with Kalina Ann, but then out of the corner of her eye, she saw something that looked a little different from a demon aim a rocket launcher at her. "What the?!" She said in surprise, jumping back a bit as the rocket was fired and hit the demon, but she was still blasted a bit and crashed into the wall. Luckily, she had put Kalina Ann back on her back as she jumped away, so the impact wasn't as bad, but still the wind was knocked out of her. The demons and the new approaching zombies approached her, but then at the last minute, another girl stepped in front of her with a shotgun.

"These things get worse every year." The girl said, blasting them away easily. As we all guessed, since they were very close-range, the shotgun was very effective. But then, her shells ran out and she needed to reload as a bunch of small, pink, flame headed fiends, werewolves and strange, boney serpent demons with scythe blade arms came and attacked. "Shit, this is bad!" Claire said, getting ready to block with her shotgun, which I don't think would've worked.

Then suddenly, a girl with purple hair in a purple outfit, a little smaller than the other girls jumped out of nowhere and began moving at speeds neither of the other two could match, slicing the monsters apart with two short katanas, maneuvering with agility that put Lady to shame, even climbing on top of some of the monsters and slicing their heads off with impressive sprays of blood everywhere. "These fiends get SO annoying!" She said, then began powering her spiritual enemy, wheeling her hands around as a strange ring appeared around her feet. "Basara!" She announced, slamming one hand into the ground, making a giant pink shockwave that blasted all of them away, even Lady and Claire felt a good portion of the breeze. "This is getting a little boring. I haven't had a good challenge for a while." She said with a slight attitude, then turned to the girls she saved. "You two alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Lady asked, although she didn't sound very grateful.

"Yeah, same here, thanks." Claire said.

"Okay then. I need to get out of here. I need to find more info for Ryu." Ayane said, about to leave.

"Hey, hold up! It'll be safer if we work together. We should team up. I need to get information for Leon as well." Claire said.

"Yeah, I should try to get Dante a bit of a head's up, too." Lady said.

"Alright, girls, let's go get 'em." Ayane said, getting ready to leave.

"Just like Raccoon city all over again." Claire said, cocking her shotgun.

"No zombies or demons are gonna get passed us." Lady said, readying Kalina Ann.


	3. Femme Fatale

Rachel was walking through an abandoned mansion... well, abandoned except for the zombies and fiends she was was clearing out, when suddenly she heard gunfire. She ducked near the rail of the stairs and saw an Asian-looking woman in a kimono similar to Anna Williams' in Tekken, shooting swarms of fiends and zombies around her with what looked like an uzi, then she ran out of ammo in that clip and swapped to a crossbow, shooting a fiend in the head, which didn't seem to greatly effect it, until the pipe bomb attached to the bolt blew up. The woman was handling herself decently well, but she was going to run out of options rather soon. Rachel threw herself over the rail like a badass, landed in front of the girl and whipped out her massive machine gun, laying devastating fire down on the zombies and fiends, laying them down in a matter of seconds. "That's enough of that for a few minutes." She said, then turned to the woman. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, thank you. I'm Ada Wong. And you are?" The woman asked.

"Rachel." Rachel answered her.

Suddenly, they heard a noise and more fiends, accompanied by the slower zombies, came down the stairs towards them. "Well, getting acquainted is gonna have to wait. Right now-." Ada said, but then something happened that interrupted her.

Lightning started flying down form the opposite side of the staircase Rachel had jumped down from and a blonde girl dressed similar to Rachel, except less revealing, shooting the creatures with two pistols and even shot lightning at them. "Be gentle, won't you?" Trish teased as she killed the one she just taunted by shooting it directly in the face, then throwing its body into the others, then launched another wave of lightning that roasted the remaining zombies and demons. She then took a look at her surroundings. "Gorgeous mansion! It'll be perfect once I remove all the fiends and zombies." She said.

"Care for some help with that." Rachel asked, walking up to her.

"Hey, Rach. Haven't seen you for a while." Trish greeted.

"I take it you two know each other?" Ada asked.

"I kicked her ass once." Rachel answered.

"Don't go there." Trish said in a slightly threatening tone.

The three then arranged to go on a killing spree in the mansion.

"Let's go ladies, let's show 'em the meaning of Femme Fatale." Rachel said, leading the way, war hammer and giant machine gun drawn.

"Never send the boys to do a woman's job." Ada said, following her.

"This is going to be fun." Trish said, also following the group.


	4. Young and dangerous

"Come on, come on! Everybody out now!" Nero ordered to the passengers of the last subway train, waving his arm towards the exit to lead the people out to safety as the zombies and fiends came to attack. He rushed in, slammed his fist into a zombies facing, crushing it and throwing the zombie back into a horde of others. He ran in and began hacking through as many of them as he could as was successful, but he wasn't paying attention to the large demon behind him until its shadow was looming over him. He was about to react, but then a gunshot rang out and a bullet went through either side of the demons head, in one side and out the other. Nero looked to the side to see a man a little older than him with a buzz cut in a leather jacket like a biker, black (presumably) T-shirt underneath it, jeans and leather combat boots, wearing sunglasses standing on a platform opposite of Nero, holding a large revolver.

"Gotta keep your eye on the birdie, kid." He said, performing a flashy combo on nearby zombies and pulled up his gun in time to blast the head off of an incoming demon he had his back turned to while dealing with the zombies. He wasn't on par with Dante in terms of strength or ability, but he was just about as flashy with his combat style and his marksmanship was better than Nero's. He also had more weapons than Nero, after running out of bullets in his revolver, he quickly swapped to an assault rifle and laid down fire on all enemies and if they swarmed him or got too close, he'd use a grenade launcher attachment on the rifle too blast them away. "Nothing too it. I'm actually disappointed that didn't last a little longer." He said. Unfortunately for him, it WOULD last longer than that. A couple of large, black armored bat demons accompanied by slightly smaller pink bats that looked similar, but without wings, rushed at him. "This could be fun." He said, pulling out his shotgun and blasting them a few times, but the weapon wasn't strong enough to harm these demons. "That's not good." He said jumping down onto the tracks and rolling, grouping up with Nero.

As the two of them were about to attack, a beautiful young girl around Nero's age with her hair back in a VERY long ponytail in red and white ninja garb, kunoichi styled pants and heeled ninja boots (I can't exactly say what they are) jumped from on top of the last train car with a naginata (a sword on the end of a staff) and easily sliced the head off one of the pink bats, then went to work. She maneuvered expertly through the demons, dodging every attack with ease and fighting with skill that put Nero's hack and slash style to shame. She even briefly moved at hypersonic speeds while fighting against the demons either after dodging attacks or using certain aerial attacks. She then landed and charged up a powerful attack, fire circling around her as the last group of demons charged. She then threw 3 large fireballs and blew up the last of the demons, roasting their corpses. "Are you okay?" She asked, turning to them.

"Yeah. That was hot." Jake said jokingly, yet flirtingly.

"How did you do that?" Nero asked, somewhat shocked.

"Lots of training. And I had a good teacher." She answered.

The three of them sat in one of the subway cars and explained who they were and what they were doing, how they got there, etc. The guy with the flashy skills was Jake Muller and the girl with the amazing skills was Momiji. They decided that, since they're friends were assumingly somewhere else in the city dealing with the main problems, it would be wisest for them to handle protecting the civilians and ensuring the safety of the city.

"Get ready, guys. The world is counting on us." Momiji said, spinning her naginata and holding it at the ready.

"Finally! Time for some action! Instead of just sitting around…" Jake said, hypocritically since he was the only one sitting down.

"My thought's exactly, Jake. My arm's itching for some action." Nero said, looking at his cursed arm, the Devil Bringer.

(The teams are made and ready. Can they all manage to succeed in their goals, or will this be too much for them? Stay tuned. Also, I'm open for ideas, since this is basically all the person who originally made the pictures has so far, just the teams getting started, so as of right now, I'm out of plot, so any suggestions would be great.)


End file.
